I'll wait for you
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: First one shot. SEssxKag, read and review please


I'll wait for you

I'll wait for you

Kagome sat on the edge of the well looking into the depths of the place she would soon call home for the rest of her life. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she remembered all the things she had learnt in the feudal era, all the things she had grown to love and cherish, everything would be gone in just a few moments.

She could hear people and demon alike running up to the well. She had wanted to go before she had to face them, but she couldn't. She needed to say good bye one last time. She looked over her shoulder and seen Inuyasha, the former love of her life. Sango, her adopted sister and best friend. Miroku, her big brother and the pervert he was. Shippou and Rin, her adopted children and her world.

Her eyes continued to search, but failed to find what they were seeking. Sesshoumaru. She loved him, but she had told him she had to go and that there was no other way for this world to be at peace.

The tears in her eyes started to fall as her friends stopped coming towards her and gave her a sad grin. A grin that told her they would miss her and that she had changed their lives forever. She stood there watching them, then took a step forward, then another and another until she finally reached her substitute family. To each of them she gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and to her children she gave them two hugs and hope for the future that they may one day meet again.

Slowly she backed up and looked at them, remembering the moment they defeated Naraku and won back the jewel, she had one week after that to go home freely, one second after that and she would be pulled back by force. Thoughtfully she took the heavy chain around her neck and gave it a tug, breaking the chain. Slowly she handed over the jewel to Inuyasha smilingly hurtfully at the words that were swimming around in her mouth. "Take it Inuyasha. Wish for happiness and for Kikyou to live once more." She closed his hand and stared him dead in the eyes. "Be happy Inuyasha, and never forget about me." Then she ran, ran past everyone to the well ready to jump.

Quickly a hand grasped hers, yanking her on her butt as she stared up at two soft ember eyes, filled with hurt and sorrow.

"Where are you going? The calculated voice asked her, pushing the held back tears to spill over in a rush.

"I have you go Sesshoumaru." She said in a rush, jumping up and hugging him forcefully. She could feel his gaze on her as he wrapped his arm around her and dug his noise into her hair in attempt to comfort her.

"Without saying goodbye to this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome flushed red at the question, her nerves jumping out of her skin. "I didn't think you were coming." She mumbled against his chest, tightening her hold on his haori.

She could feel him nod once then hold her closer. For several long seconds they embraced.

The alarm on her watch started to go off as Kagome opened her mouth to speak. Her soul tugged her back to the well, each beep causing her pain. Slowly Kagome's body was pulled back and fell into the well, Sesshoumaru watched as she plummeted into the dark, blue light surrounding her.

As soon as the light was gone both children ran forward and hugged their adopted father, and the others left to go their own way back to the village.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the full moon, staring at it and cursing time itself. He had fallen in love with the mistress of time and here he was wishing for time to undo itself so he could say what he wanted to say. "Kagome, wait for me, for this Sesshoumaru shall always wait for you, until the end of time." He whispered into the air, his voice barely able to be registered to the world, but he knew somehow she heard it.

Kagome stared at her wine glass as she sat at the most expensive restaurant in town. It had been ten lonely years since she left, since she was forced to leave her love. Not once since then had she dated anyone else. She finally had the guts to turn down Hojo, and every guy since then.

She remembered the day so well, like it was yesterday when she didn't get to say everything she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him she loved him and that she would go to the ends of the world for him but she didn't have the time, and she didn't know if she would ever get the chance again.

"More to drink miss." Said a cool voice behind her, slowly she offered her glass as he took her hand and poured some more red wine into her glass. It had a bittersweet taste to it, and all it did was remind her of that day when she was forced to go.

Kagome heard the man walk away as she continued to stare into space, the sound of soft foot steps echoing in her ear. "Sir I don't think I need anymore to drink." She cautioned, getting aggravated that she couldn't just be left alone to wallow in her self pity.

"I wasn't going to offer you anymore to drink Miss Kagome." Said a cool voice from behind her. Slowly Kagome swiveled around staring up into a pair of ember eyes.

"You are you?" Kagome whispered, afraid yet hopeful to hear the answer.

The man showed a smirk, not a smile. "Forget already Kagome?" he said mockingly.

Kagome stared at him. His hair was still the same length, pulled into a pony tail. His striped were gone and so was his moon. His ears were rounded, but it still looked like him…"Sesshoumaru." She whispered again, watching as his lips curled up into a smile,

Quickly Kagome rose from the table and hugged his tightly like she did the last time she had seen him. "I waited for you Kagome." He whispered in her ear. "I told you I'd wait for you."


End file.
